Return To Wonderland
by HatterMadness
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland at the most unlikely of times. Although she doesn't seem happy on the outside, she is extremely glad to see a certain someone on the inside. Alice x Cheshire Rated M for later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story, the only thin I am able to take full credit for is the ideas used within the storyline. ~**

Return To Wonderland.

Years had passed since Wonderland had been touched by Alice's imagination; her final stance in Wonderland had her running for her life from the Red Queen's painted red hands and Card Guards pointed spears. The escape from Wonderland was a lucky one as it began to turn into more of a nightmare than a simple daydream.  
Her devotion to her daydream became apparent when she began to miss the Cheshire Cat and Hatter as well as other members of the White Queen's kingdom. The last she remembered of that day of escape was when all became corrupt by Alice's actions of trying to escape the Queen's clutches.

Upon her departure, Alice tried her hand at a fight with the Red Queen, the Vorpal Sword coming into contact with her hands as she swung it easily toward the large headed woman. She always hated that royal bitch, not just because of how horrible and disgusting a being she was, but purely because how her evil reigned over her newly acquired friends including the Tweedle's.

Everyone in Wonderland continued to go about their days as usual after Alice's departure, continuing their slightly deranged everlasting tea party, their adventures of finding inhabitants of Wonderland to confuse with their twisted ways and the almost impossible to solve riddles, Wonderland continued as though Alice had never even left them.  
They never spoke of her; no reminiscing the memories of her, no acknowledging the fact she ever existed in their world… It was almost as though the Wonderland she had created was dead. The Wonderland was simply… Wonderland. A land divided by two Queens of good and evil, divided love and hate for the creatures of their world.

However, Wonderland was once again about to regain their old friend, the toy which they became so fond of when that domain finally started to belong to them once again. Alice Liddell.  
It had passed eleven years exactly since Alice had left the land she adored so much. Things on her planet were not going as smoothly as she had ever planned them to. Now, at the age of eighteen, she was becoming a 'young woman' as her parents would tell her. More responsibilities were put upon her including the task of getting used to the idea of an arranged marriage to a man she had never been fond of nor did she know the slightest thing about.

She stood in front of a mirror, brushing her hair repeatedly; the blonde had grown to a dark brown that cascaded in a straight fashion over her shoulders to just below her collarbone.  
She wrinkled her nose as she tilted her head, trying to create a better picture of her 'fiancé' in her mind. Of course, how would it be possible to create a nice picture of something so repulsive?

He had an unusually large head with ears to match, beady dark brown eyes, very messy and almost always greasy black hair, a large pointed nose, pale skin that made his few moles on each cheek stand out… And his body didn't get much better either, especially not his odour.  
William, Alice's fiancé, was very wealthy; a descendant of a Monarch to be exact. However he believed that due to the fact he had such a great family title and that he was so wealthy in their home town – one of the wealthiest –he believed he did not have to bathe so frequently, as everyone would show complete adoration for him regardless of whether he looked and smelled like a pig or not.

The young female glared at the picture beside her mirror. She hoped every day that the picture of William would become more appealing. It obviously never did…

She glanced back to her reflection, singing quietly to herself, the song her parents would constantly yell at her for; the only thing that ever truly convinced her that Wonderland once existed.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at: up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky…"_

Alice smiled to herself as she sang quietly, the Hatter's mock of a song for that hideous Red Queen. Whilst looking in the mirror, she swore she could see that infernal cat's face staring back at her, disappearing and reappearing. She shook off the sight of his grin, mumbling to herself that she couldn't possibly be seeing his face.

"_Alice… Return to Wonderland, we miss you."  
_

That voice… That familiar voice that she loathed for years; the voice of that stupid White Rabbit that began all of this.

_"Hurry, Alice! There's no time to waste!"_

She rolled her eyes and slammed the hairbrush down onto the dresser, glaring at her reflection. Alice stood and leant close to the mirror, staring at her eyes and pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face, mumbling quietly.

"If I were to be going mad, surely there would be a perfectly good reason for it… Besides marrying that idiotic excuse for a male with the intelligence of an ostrich, who could possibly believe that I would have a reason for going mad?"

Alice huffed and rested a hand against the mirror, feeling the cold glass pressing back to her skin. Within moments of that contact with her reflection, the world around her disappeared into blackness and she felt… Like she was falling. She was falling and twirling in mid-air without being able to scream.

Within moments, Alice was back in that stupid world she fell into as a child. She had fallen into the brightest depths of Underland; floating gracefully down onto a patch of mushrooms that cushioned her fall. She grit her teeth and shook her head as she looked at her surroundings; everything was brighter and happier than before, as if she were once again being welcomed back into Wonderland. However, she wasn't exactly sure whether or not she was happy about it.


End file.
